


Day Two Hundred Ninety-Four || Fork in the Road

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [294]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: He doesn't know if or when their paths will diverge. But that just means he should enjoy this, now...right?





	Day Two Hundred Ninety-Four || Fork in the Road

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to days 149, 168, 183, 271, and 287!)

_Okay, Sasuke...this is it. Just strike this guy out, and it’s over. You’ll be going to state. From there it doesn’t even matter how far you get. You just need to get there...you can do this._ Staring intensely at the latest batter up from the opposing team, Sasuke watches Naruto’s hand, signaling which pitch to throw. Without reacting, he winds back and throws.

It whiffs right over the guy’s bat. A strike. Okay, just two more. That’s all he needs, and they win. Shaking out his throwing hand, he considers the batter and throws his second pitch.

The sound of a cracking bat makes his heart leap, but a look at the trajectory shows that it’s a foul ball. Now his chest is fluttering. He did _not_ want this guy to get a hit off, foul or not! They’ve got two runners on third and second. If he hits well enough, they might get both in and flip their one point lead.

He _can’t_ let that happen…! Not after so many years of practice, of games, and watching his elder brother take their soccer team to state more than once. He _has_ to get there, just one time...just so he can say they did…

Breath rushing, he winds up, time seeming to slow as he lobs the ball. Staring so intensely it might just catch fire, Sasuke sees the bat swing...and go right under the ball, which lands solidly in Naruto’s mitt.

A few seconds pass in shocked silence...and then the home crowd roars as the last out is called, and the game is over. They won, four to three. They’re going to state. For the first time in all four years of high school baseball...Sasuke’s going to state.

Standing almost numbly on the pitching mound, he jostles as the team rushes him, knocking his hat off and ruffling his hair. Budding tears along the lids of his eyes soon fall as he smiles, overcome with pride and relief. Laughter bubbles up his throat as he finally reacts, reaching out and putting arms around as many of his teammates as he can reach.

A lot quieter, the losing team starts shuffling together, waiting to shake hands with their opponents.

“YOU DID IT!” Naruto crows, leaping and punching a fist into the air. “YOU DID IT YOU ASSHOLE!”

Chuckling at the blond’s ever-present name calling, Sasuke doesn’t even care to rebuke it. Instead, he leads the team through their appreciation of their opposing team, still feeling like he’s floating as they quit the field.

First to find him is his mother, who leaps and latches onto him around the neck. Praise rattles off her tongue in droves as his father walks up, arms folded and a rugged grin on his face. Fugaku nods, and Sasuke nods back over Mikoto’s shoulder.

Bringing up the rear, looking shy to interrupt, is Hinata.

Flinching with a smile as Mikoto smooches his cheek and goes to find Kushina, Sasuke watches Hinata approach. “...hey.”

“Hey.” Smiling, she tucks some hair behind her ear. “I...think I’ll leave the tackling to your mom, okay?”

He laughs. “Yeah, that’s fine. But I can get a hug instead, right?”

“Of course.” Looping arms around his neck, Hinata nuzzles her brow against his shoulder. “...I’m so proud of you…”

“Thanks...so, still gonna skip school to watch the games?”

“I think I have the guts to,” she replies, backing up to look at him. “Hopefully my dad will understand once I explain everything.”

“Have you told him about, uh...us?”

“I did. He actually just sort of...w-waved it off? I was surprised, I thought he’d flip!”

“Huh...guess he doesn’t assume I’m a jerk, then.”

“Why would he think that?”

“Doesn’t every dad think that of their daughter’s boyfriend?”

Though she giggles, Hinata also goes a bit pink. ‘Boyfriend’ is still a concept she’s familiarizing herself with. “Maybe...but I guess you can meet him when you come over this weekend…?”

“Yeah, sure. I think I can handle that.” As he agrees, however, Sasuke recalls his conversation with Naruto the previous day: his worries about what will happen when their senior year ends in only a few weeks. “...so, uh...hey. Can I...ask you something?”

“Of course!”

“I know we haven’t, like...gone out or anything yet. But I was just wondering, if...if things go okay this weekend, do you...I mean, will things...keep going this Summer?”

Hinata blinks, looking taken aback. “...you mean...am I going to break up with you when school ends?”

“I mean, I dunno what your plans are, if...if I might be in the way, or -”

Gently, Hinata holds up a hand, asking for silence. “...Sasuke, I’m not going to just...t-tease you for a few weeks. I mean, I g-guess we can’t really _know_ what’s going to happen: if...something might go awry. But...I don’t have any _plans_ for this ending just because we g-graduate.”

Before he can stop it, Sasuke visibly wilts in relief. “...oh…”

“Did...did I give an impression that -?”

“No! No, I...I was just kinda...worried. Over-thinking.” He itches the rear of his neck. “I’ve never...done this before.”

“...I know. Me neither.”

“Well, I mean...before you, uh..._caught my eye_, I really didn’t...I never...had that feeling before. I’m..._totally_ new to this. I dunno what’s too little, or too much. All I know is that I...I _really_ like you, Hinata. And I know there might be a fork in the road at the end of the Summer. We might end up going in different directions. But…” It’s his turn to go a little pink, glancing aside. “...I just...want you to know that I don’t...I’m not planning on giving up that easily.”

Eyes widening, Hinata’s cheeks are their own rosy hue. “You...you really…?”

“Maybe that’s too forward of me, all things considered. But...well, I’ve always thought you were really nice, and cute, and…” Oh jeez, he’s rambling… “...I-I just mean that...I’m already pretty sure that...that I _like_ you. So...I just wanted to see if...if I was out of bounds with that or not.”

Thought finally processed, Hinata then softens with a smile. “...well, I guess I’m not as...f-familiar with you yet. You were seeing things about me when...I was too busy trying to look someplace else. And I d-don’t blame you for that, or...or anything. I just need a little time to...catch up! But so far, I...I really do like you, Sasuke. You’re a lot sweeter than you let on.”

“...than I let on?”

That earns a giggle. “You know, that...cool, aloof attitude you put on. But...I think I know why you do that, so...I understand.”

He blinks. “...okay.”

“Anyway, I’m...I’m really looking forward to Saturday,” she then offers, smiling shyly and blooming pink again. “Some time with just the two of us. No, uh...interruptions. Like...stray baseball bats, or flat bike tires.”

In spite of himself, Sasuke snorts. “Yeah, that’ll be nice.”

“Sasuke!”

Turning, he sees his parents standing nearby. Mikoto has her camera out. “What?”

“I want to get your picture! This is a big day!”

Wilting a bit in embarrassment, he gives Hinata a hint of a flustered smile. “...sorry, I better go.”

“That’s okay! I’ll wait.”

“You...you don’t want to go home?”

It’s her turn to look sheepish, pulling out her phone. “Well, I...m-might want a picture too, if...if that’s okay.”

Sasuke perks up a hair. “...yeah, sure! Here, I bet Mom’ll take one for you.”

“...oh!” Shyly following, Hinata reintroduces herself to Mikoto, and for the first time meets Fugaku.

“This is Sasuke’s friend, the one with the flat tire I was telling you about!” Mikoto clarifies, making Hinata go pink.

Glancing to her, Sasuke then offers, “Actually, Mom...Hinata’s my girlfriend.”

Both of his parents look to him, eyes wide. “I...wait, your...your what?”

A bit of heat shines through his cheeks. “Hinata is...is my girlfriend.”

Mikoto can’t help a small gasp, resting a hand against her husband’s chest. “...I never thought I’d see the day…!” A wide smile grows across her face. “Oh honey, that’s wonderful! She’s so sweet, what a nice surprise! Is that why she…?”

“That was, er...before, actually. This is kinda...recent.”

“Oh, I see! Well I’m so happy for you, dear! It’s about time!” she laughs. “Well then go stand with him, I’ll get a picture of you both! Oh, and with your phone too? Perfect!”

Cozying up to Sasuke’s side shyly, Hinata mumbles, “Did you really have to tell them _now_…?”

“Sorry...couldn’t let them think wrong,” he replies, smiling a bit for the camera. “Only fair, anyway - I gotta meet yours this weekend.”

“...that’s true.”

Once Mikoto’s done snapping and fawning, she hands Hinata her phone back. Fugaku looks to the pair thoughtfully.

“...congratulations,” is all he offers, but Sasuke knows that’s praise enough.

“...thanks, Dad.”

“Well, we’ll go ahead and make our way home - I bet you want to stay and be with your team for a while,” Mikoto then offers, waving them off. “Just be home by curfew, dear! And it was lovely seeing you again, Hinata - come by any time!”

“Thank you!” the Hyūga calls in reply, waving in return before turning to Sasuke. “...am I allowed to come with you to celebrate?”

“Hell yeah you are,” Sasuke insists, though...he doesn’t actually know that for sure. But given the wide grin he can see on Naruto’s face as he and Sakura follow the others, he’ll assume he’s bringing her along. It’s only fair. “C’mon. We were gonna head out for pizza.”

“Ooh, nice!”

Putting an arm around her shoulders, Sasuke leads her toward the parking lot, cars revving as they all head toward the parlor. Well...maybe he doesn’t know what the future holds. But for right now, he’s going to just...enjoy the present.

It’s pretty sweet right now.

**Author's Note:**

> More sports AU! And SASUKE MADE IT TO STATE! WOO! I mean...maybe it was obvious, but...still xD I'm proud of him, lol
> 
> But more importantly, he broached that very scary topic with Hinata: the /future/. Of course, we all knew she's not the type to lead him on. And he knew that, too. He's just a worrywart, and nervous about getting his heart broken - he's new to this, he deserves a break!
> 
> And at least we know his parents approve xD Hiashi SEEMS okay, but...well, we'll have to see what he says when they actually meet ;3
> 
> For now tho, I gotta head to bed, so...thanks for reading!


End file.
